dungeon_of_the_endlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Zugma Walker
An operator from her youth, Zugma first played with trucks rather than dolls and then Ogre-scale weapons platforms rather than tanks. A promising career in military engineering with the STEAL teams (Special TEchnologies And Logistics) was cut short when the officers' quarters she built under enemy fire turned out to be lacking in toilets (and the local diet was laxative-rich). Accustomed to driving machinery under heavy gunfire, the smell of fresh concrete in the morning always reminded her of victory. Overview Zugma Walker is utility defender, with bonuses to resources. Her attack is far too slow to be useful, but with her lvl1 repair skill she can prevent losing early modules and with recycling at lvl 2 she makes a decent support that can profit from big waves. Can't hold a weapon but has two device slots, which can be used to buff her wit or alternatively, if you lack a runner, you could buff Zugma's speed in conjuction with her steamroller ability. Resource-macro character that doubles as a meat shield. Stats The above table is accurate, as of update 1.1.0 Weapon: None Armor Device Device Strategy Zugma has Repair and above-average wit, making her a decent Operator but not the best. Her main strengths come from her abilities, of which she has several unique and powerful options. She is a flexible utility defender, and her naturally high defense coupled with Engage Turtle Mode enables her to lock down chokepoints to great effect, while her unique skill Recycling Beast gives her a noticeable benefit for doing so. Don't be afraid to put Zugma on the front lines, Recycling Beast does no good in the back! Her two device slots help a lot, allowing her to focus more on wit or defense as needed. Probably the best part about Zugma however is her passive Secret Compartment, which is basically like owning two Dust Boxes, one of the best and rarest items in the game. This alone will make the high floors much easier. Getting Zugma to level 12 for Secret Compartment 2 is one of the best uses for your food. Which ironically means she uh... needs a lot of food. Please don't sue me. Anyway. Despite her primary purpose as a largely immobile defender, Zugma surprisingly is one of the best crystal carriers in the game thanks to Steamroller with the addition of Scamper. While all other heroes suffer a -60% speed penalty when carrying the crystal, Zugma with Steamroller 2 is a mere -20% - even if she is technically slower than most other characters, thanks to this ability she is effectively faster when carrying. Again, she has two device slots which can easily be used to boost her speed too. Though Zugma is flexible and consistently useful, she has weaknesses like anyone. Her main shortcoming is her atrocious attack cooldown of three seconds, making it effectively useless. She needs to be on the front lines to use Recycling Beast, meaning she will have to heavily rely on turrets to make up for it. Zugma has utility in the extreme but isn't a very useful combatant on her own. Her wit is also outclassed by other dedicated operators. She also gets operate the latest of anyone with the skill - level 5 - meaning many turns of lost resources at the beginning when they are the most needed. Story Events Zugma is involved in the following events: *N/A Quotes When found in a dungeon: * “Everyone should try operating heavy machinery in a war zone! Really. As soon as your feet can reach the pedals.” * “Need help with construction? Destruction? It’s all the same to me!” * “I work best under pressure. And under fire." When opening a door: *"Caution: Woman at work!" *''"It’s not destruction, it’s de-construction. Entirely different.”'' *''“Anything worth building is worth re-building. Here I come!"'' When repairing a module: * “There’s nothing that I can’t either raze or repair.” * “Could you fire a few rounds? I work better with a little noise." * "Am I the only one that thinks this is more fun under gunfire?" * "They knock them down, I put them back up." When low health: *''"If I minded getting scraped up I wouldn't have taken the job."'' *''“Ow! Who dinged the paint job?"'' *''“Somebody’s about to have an extreme weight loss experience!"'' When carrying the crystal: * “Don’t judge me, but this is the most fun I’ve ever had." * “If I had flattened it first, it’d be easier to carry." Notes Zugma Walker was added (alongside Wes Davoun and Sasha Chokyo) in the Rescue Team paid update on Nov 24, 2015.